A Yandere Nightmare a Becon
by KingTacqitos
Summary: A Short fanfic about Pyrrha turning into a Yandere for Jaune after a new teacher appears at Becon (The Teacher is an Original character or OC of my design) I drew the idea from some friends in an RWBY fan group when we talked about Yanderes and serveral scenes I drew insperation from Future Diary. This is my very first fanfic so its short but if it goes well I have a sequel ready.


It was a warm summer morning; the birds cherping, the sun shining young Jaune Arc awoke to the sun in his face and the beautiful Pyrrha standing over him.

Jaune she said to him softly. Get up its almost time for class

Jaune trying to force his eyes to stay open the light from the sun in his face he sat up and thanked Pyrrha for waking him. Getting dressed Jaune noticed something unusual, a small book on the desk he had never seen before it had a blank chocolate brown color to it and a lock but the lock was open with no key in site. Jaune looking over his shoulder to see the others had already left the room put on his shirt and straightened his tie before opening the book; Jaune let out a slight gasp as his face turned red to see it was Pyrrha's diary the front page had a crude stick figure drawing of her and a blonde man holding hands. Jaune smiled "Well at least she he found someone" he said to himself, Ren came into the room and told Jaune to hurry then went on ahead to class. Jaune closed the book and put on his Becon vest before proceeding out of the room locking it behind him.

Ruby met Jaune in the hall and walked with him not far ahead of them was Blake, Yang and Weiss. Jaune stared at Weiss his heart racing "Jaune are you okay?" Ruby asked him, quickly getting nervous Jaune said with a slight studder "Yeah I'm fine" Ruby smiled at Jaune before proceeding into the Classroom.

Taking his seat next to a classmate whom Jaune did not know the name he looked up at Pyrrha and smiled, she smailed back with a slight blush before opening her text book. Jaune looked around the room at his classmates, as always Cardin was being a bully once again pulling on Poor Velvets ears, Blake reading a book, Yang and Ruby Goofing off, Nora staring into space, Ren staring blanky and Weiss taking notes. It seems like a normal day but little did Jaune know just how abnormal the day was about to become.

The class sat quietly for a few mintues before a teacher came in, this teacher was one no one quite recignized he was tall with dark hair and a full beard, he had a large long item on his back wrapped up in a cloth. Removing it he sat it next to the teachers desk then looked around the room. Everyone sat quietly studying the man whom appears to be blind going by the cloth on his face that covered his eyes, he removed his coat and sat it on the back of the chair then loosened his tie and removed the cloth. Everyone sat in silence as he looked to the class everyone looking back at him could now see his eyes were a cold dark crimson. He smiled and said in a raspy yet warming voice, Good morning class your usual teacher is out today so I will be taking over until she returns. Picking up a piece of paper the teacher began taking attendance. As he went around the room he would stop and write something down at certin points after hearing a name. When he got to Pyrrha he looked at her for a moment before gaining a small yet somewhat twisted smile before writing something then again the same thing at Jaune, Weiss and even Ren.

Professor Ozpin came in not long after and told the Class not to worry that Mrs. good witch would be back first thing next week but for this week they would be dealing with this new teacher. Leaving the room Ozpin sipped his mug as he always did. The new teacher smiling said well why don't we go around and everyone tell me about themselves so I am to be better aqqanted with you all. After a pause he started introducing himself saying "My name is Mr. Noir, I was a student here at Becon a few years ago and now teach at a combat school in a small place just this side of the Vale Border" Sitting back in the chair he said now why don't you all tell me about yourselves. He propped his feet up on the desk and went around the room again getting that small smile as certain students spoke. After everyone was done he stood up saying "Very well I understand this is a combat class so who would like to Spar first? I'd like to test each student indivudally in the coming days so I'll be everyones first opponent."

Pyrrha stood up saying she would. He smiled as she came down the steps into the small ring they used in the class room. Pyrra readying her weapon as the Teacher came into the ring leaving the item he was carring by the desk. "But sir shouldn't you use a weapon?" Pyrra asked him. He smiled and exclaimed he would be fine using only his hands he wouldn't want to hurt his students.  
Pyrrha smiled, looked over at Jaune then sighed looking back at the teacher. She charged in as the teacher wrapped his hands up in cloth he easily blocked all of Pyrrhas attacks and gun shots using only his hands eventually he caught her and pinned her down looking her straight in the eye he said not a word but simply smiled with seconds of his smile Pyrrha sceamed as if in pain, everyone stood up and looked at the two the teacher got up and extended his hand to help her up. Pyrrha sitting up looked dazed for a moment before coming too and seeing his hand, she took his hand as he helped her back to her feat he said "Well now I see why they call you the Untouchable girl" Pyrrha smiled and returned to her seat as if nothing had happened.

The bell rang it was time for Lunch the teacher placing the cloth back over his eyes and picking up his things said he would see the class first thing tomorrow. Everyone left the room Jaune waited in the hall for Pyrrha when she came out he asked why she screamed. Pyrrha looked at Jaune Puzzled asking what he was talking about saying she didn't scream. Jaune walked down the hall with a look of thought on his face.

In the lunch room Jaune sat and ate, Pyrrha beside him on his right and Ren on his left followed by Nora as always across from them another table of students and just on the other side was team RWBY Nora launching food at Yang just like the first day of school Ruby eating Weiss giving everyone dirty looks and Blake reading as always. The day was normal nothing strange other than that teacher.

After Lunch and the rest of their classes all the students began to retire to their rooms for the night. Jaune ran into that teacher in the Hall outside his room. "Ah Mr. Arc" the teacher said. "Did you enjoy the lesson today?" He asked Jaune. With frown Jaune asked what he did to Pyrrha saying "Why did Pyrrha Scream, what did you do to her, why were you acting so weird?"  
The teacher smiled with a large sinister looking Grin and said "Theres a reason I stopped teaching. I can see things most cannot, I understand things others are blind too" He removed the Cloth from his eyes; he said to Jaune "Do these eyes look normal to you?" Jaune swollowed in fear unable to force any words from his mouth despite trying. The teacher stood up and placed his hand on Jaune's shoulder. "Jaune" he said, "In the coming days the true colors of people you know and care about are going to show. Its up to you to keep those true feelings and from doing more damage than they already have" The teacher let go and walked down the hall, Jaune terrified turned to look at him but the teacher was gone before Jaune could move the door to his room opened it was Pyrrha smiling with a look of worry on her face she said "Jaune are you alright? You look as if you've seen a Ghost." Jaune studdering still afraid said it was nothing. Jaune slept that night well into the next morning.

"Jaune. Wake up" he heard in his sleep the same Raspy voice of the teacher said it as Jaune jumped up he looked around the dark room. Ren sleeping in his bed, Nora passed out on the floor, Pyrra at the desk writing in a book.

Jaune got up and crept across the room Pyrrha turned and asked where he was going, "Just to get some water" Jaune said to Pyrrha. She smiled and said to be careful. Jaune went to a bathroom down the hall to wash his face, after doing so he saw a red line coming down the wall he turned and screamed at the top of his lungs. Pyrrha, Ren, Yang, and Ruby all raced into the bathroom shortly followed by Ozpin and another Teacher. Jaune sat in the corner staring at the wall shaking, Ozpin turned on the lights in the bathroom to see where the small red line came from.

It was Cardin, hanging from the ceiling a large gash on his neck, his eyes wide, his wrist cut as if with a knife his shirt clearly torn off small pieces still hanging on and on his chest the words "No more bullying" were carved into him

The next day everyone sat quietly in class, Ozpin addressed the school telling everyone not to worry. The authorities were taking care of it Jaune was the first they questioned as he had found Cardin's body. When they left the teacher said that this couldn't interupt the class. After another day in class in the lunch room everyone was silent, Cardin's team seem to be hit the hardest unable to speak or even move. One of them didn't even show up to class all day. The school was on edge everyone unsure of what to do, the teacher with the cloth on his face came in to the lunch room and got a cup of coffee from the line. On his way out the door a member of team CRDL stopped and began to yell at him "Its all your fault" he said "Everything was fine until you showed up now Cardin is dead and its all because of you" The teacher stood quietly taking a sip from his coffee cup he turned and looked to team CRDL and the specific member.  
"We're all a little on edge now that this tragedy has stuck the halls of Becon but I assure you I had nothing to do with it. The Safty of my students, no of all students is my first duty as a teacher to teach you so this doesn't happen when you become a Hunter when we the teachers are no longer around to help is my second"  
He left the room drinking his Coffee.

That night Jaune went to sleep in silence he heard a ruffling sound in the room, he turned over to see what it was and again Pyrra sitting at the desk hastily writing in the Diary. Jaune got out of his bed and walked over to Pyrrha asking if she was alright. She turned to Jaune smiling "I'm fine Jaune, how are you?" she said to him. "Well still shook up but I'm more worried about you" Jaune told her.  
Pyrrha's face got red she gained a look of admeration, joy and somewhat happiness on her face. Blushing she stood up and said she was going to bed closing the diary giving Jaune a hug. Jaune went to sleep leaving the diary on the desk thinking nothing of it

The next day another victim was found, this time a student who the day before had been helping Jaune with his homework as she did with many students. This time the body was found in the libary her face smashed in as if beaten, a bloody book near by was clearly the object of her demise.  
The following day more victims had been found each death and person different than the last but all of them students.

In Ozpin's office he spoke with the police, they told him they had a suspect.  
Ozpin came on the Intercom addressing the school just before all the students were getting ready for bed "Will Jaune Arc please report to my office immediately" he said. Jaune stood up his face stricken with fear, Pyrrha offered to walk him there. Reaching Ozpin's office Jaune stepped in and Pyrrha waited in the hall.  
Ozpin told her to go back to her room that Jaune would be there awhile.  
The police questioned Jaune for what seemed like hours, stating all the victims had been near or around him just before their murder that each one had something to do with him.  
Jaune was being taken into custody, but on the way out of the school. The two Officers fell to the ground one a hole in his chest the other a gash on his throat choking on his own blood. Jaune ran to Ozpin and told him what happened. Ozpin unable to believe Jaune didn't see who did it detained him closing the door to his office and tying Jaune to a chair.  
Afraid of his fate Jaune screamed "I didn't do it. I heard a gun shot then one fell and the other just fell I didn't see who did!" Ozpin sipping from his Mug said "I want to believe you Mr. Arc I really do but all the evidence is against you" Jaune began to cry when he then saw someone behind Ozpin. Ozpin fell to the floor as if paralyzed, out of the shadows came Pyrrha covered in blood and holding a knife.

Jaune she said, I saved you. From the bullies, from those girls who tried to take you from me, from the Police and now from Ozpin too. I love you Jaune.  
Jaune sat in the chair terrified. Pyrrhas twisted smile turned into a frown "Theres still that little ice queen isn't there. After all I've done for you, you still like her?" Jaune sat silent "I think I just wet myself" he said to Pyrra.  
She smiled tilting her head slightly to the side "Don't worry Jaune sweety I'll get you a change of pants while I go take care of that little pain in my butt Schnee"  
Pyrrha stormed out of the room with the knife in hand. Jaune began to stuggle trying to free himself from his bonds.

Chapter 2

Pyrrha walked down the hall passing by Velvet, the normally quiet girl asked Pyrrha if she knew why Ozpin wanted Jaune. Pyrrha turned with a scowl on her face gritting her teeth she swung the knife and cut Velvet. Velvet backed against a wall her ear bleeding partly detatched she began to cry Pyrrha screamed at her "Jaune is mine no one else's you won't have my sweet Jauney" Velvet let out one last desperate cry for help that echoed the halls.  
Ren and Nora ran out of their room followed not far behind by team RWBY.

They found Velvet laying against the wall her face carved up and her ears cut off. Blake turned away, Weiss slid down the wall her eyes wide with fear, Yang gagging turned away unable to look, Ruby standing by blankly without a word. Ren began to study the body while Nora looked around the hallway. Ren noticed bloody footprints heading around the cornor, the team members began to follow the tracks. Nora stopped to look at something before the others noticed she was gone they heard the words "I'm queen of the castle, I'm queen of the castle" followed by a giggle through the hall, The group turned back thinking it was Nora but saw nothing. Yang and Blake back tracked to find her while Ren, Weiss and Ruby went onward.

Reaching the last place they saw Nora they found her body. Her own hammer broken in two the lower half of the hilt sticking out of her backside the wall covered in the blood with the words written "Who's queen the castle now?" Yang looked at Blake "Looks like Nora got her Butt hammered" Blake frowned giving Yang a dity look.  
"I was just trying to lighten the mood" Yang said to Blake. Blake replied with "This isn't the time Yang we need to find out whos doing this."  
A loud scream followed by an ear piercing laugh came from down the hall. Yang and Blake ran as fast as they could down the hall to find a group of students butchered. They were joined moments later by Ren and Weiss, Yang asked where Ruby was.  
Ren and Weiss looked at each other with a gasp then the group ran back down the hall to find Ruby she had been hung from a light using her own cape.  
Yang began to boil with rage while the others stood by quietly. Yang loaded live shells into her gauntlets saying she would kill whoever was behind this, Ren loading live ammo himself agreed. Blake began to follow in their footsteps while Weiss stood unmoving staring at Ruby's lifeless body.

"No more splitting up" Blake said, Ren quietly nodded while Yang loaded her Gauntlets.

Two hallways that intersected forming a four way corridor the group saw Jaune run by. They assumed it was him then began to give chase, not long after they reached the hall with the two groups rooms.  
Ren and Yang went in to check team JNPR's room while Weiss and Blake checked team RWBY's room. Jaune was in neither of the two, meeting back in the dark hallway to report they heard Weiss gasp then turned to see the door of team RWBY's room slam. They tried to force it open as it was being blocked by something. Jaune was tied up unconscious in his underwear while Pyrrha in the same attire of her undergarments had Weiss by her hair, using her semblance she pushed all the metal in the room she could against the door to ensure it wouldn't open.  
"There now they won't interpupt us" she said with a Grin. Throwing Weiss against the wall and pointing her knife Pyrrha said "Now tell Jaune you're not into him and that he is mine. That he needs to let you go because he's not your type and go for a nice girl like Pyrrha who loves him very much" Tilting her head to the side she slapped Jaune to wake him.  
Jaune came too seeing Weiss against the wall and Pyrrha in the bright red Lingerie standing beside him. "Say it!" Pyrrha screamed at Weiss.  
Weiss standing up said to Pyrrha "No. You're crazy, did you really think hurting everyone would get you anywhere let alone make Jaune like you?"  
Pyrrha's jaw dropped then she closed her mouth and smiled saying in a cocky tone "Well a stuck up little brat to the end" Pyrrha looked up at Weiss putting her arm back over her shoulder to get a good swing at Weiss with the knife at full speed. Jaune having blood splater on his face sat motionless unable to believe what he was seeing his eyes wide.  
Pyrrha dropping the Knife walked over and sat on Jaunes lap, wrapping her legs around him she kissed him and said "See honey now we can be together. I love you Jaune" Taking a slight pause she looked into Jaunes eyes he was devoid of all life unable to react, speak or even think. "Here let me untie you sweetheart" Pyrrha said with a smile. "Then you can I can make love right here like we should have from the start" She said as she untied Jaune and stepped back picking up Weiss's head from the floor she held it up "And little Ice Queen here is going to watch" Pyrrha smiled at Jaune with a Blush.

Sitting on the Desk "Come and get it" she said. Jaune sat still in the chair unmoving. Pyrrha stood up still holding the head frowned and began to pout "Come on Jaune, get up and come over here" Giving Jaune a Cute smile and unhooking her bra. Jaune stood up and began to move the things away from the door.  
"What are you doing Jaune they don't need to see this" Pyrrha said with a Blush. Jaune opened the door and stepped outside his eyes still wide and lifeless. Yang, Ren and Blake came in the door all focused on the half naked Pyrrha holding Weiss's head.  
Pyrrha picked up the knife "I see Jaune you want them out of the way too don't you sweetie?" She said smiling. Throwing the knife she stuck Ren in the throat.

Within an instant Yang fired her gauntlets at Pyrrha. Blake catching Ren before he hit the floor putting pressure on his neck trying to stop the bleeding. Yang began to put everything she had into Pyrrha as each shell fired Yang screamed "This is for my sister" as the first shot hit Pyrrhas chest.  
"This is for Nora" As the second shell went off hitting Pyrrha in the right shoulder. "This is for Velvet" the third hitting her left leg, "This is for Ozpin" the forth hitting her stomach, "This is for the police" The fifth hitting her left arm, "This is for Ren" the sixth hitting her neck"  
Yang paused for a second looking at the blood Pyrrha. "And this... This is for scaring Jaune for life you crazy b****" Yang screamed as she fired one last shell that hit Pyrrha in the head.  
Pyrrha dropping Weiss's head fell back out the window to the ground below. Yang going up the window looked out to see Pyrrhas body hit the ground then began to fire her remaining ammo into the already lifeless courps on the street. Yang turned to Blake still kneeled down by Ren holding his neck stared at Yang.

The next day the bodies were all cleaned up the teacher Mr. Noir stood by a tree joined by Jaune as the police and clean up grews collected the dead and questioning the survivors. "I told you the coming in the days they would show their true colors" Noir said to Jaune, Jaune stood by unspeaking.  
"Well the week is done my time is up. I assume good witch will be the new head of Becon and that means I may come back to teach some more. Good luck Jaune try not to let it get to you. Its not your fault" He said to Jaune as he walked away.

Jaune sitting by the tree as the sun came over the horrizion waiting quietly looked up to the sky and whispered to himself "Then why do I feel like it is? If only I'd known she liked me maybe none of this would have happened"

The End.


End file.
